


Brace For It

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Certain words from Han...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brace For It

Certain words out of Han's mouth meant trouble with an eerie regularity that made Leia and Luke both wonder how he could be Force-blind. Chewie had learned it early on, and out of all the phrases that cued major events for them, 'it's not my fault' might have been the strongest.

This time, with the hyperdrive, yet again, failing to respond, and those words ringing in the cockpit, the twins merely exchanged a glance, and turned to go for the gun turrets. The Empire would be along shortly, they'd have a fire fight while Han tried to fix things, Chewie piloted, and eventually R2-D2 did figure it all out.

It was just how their lives worked with one Han Solo in the middle of it.


End file.
